High School Trouble
by Amethyst Lights
Summary: Everything goes crazy in PokéQuest High when Gold, Crystal, -OC-, -OC-,-Oc- Pearl and Miss Berlitz get detention, followed by a further punishment: Change Dorm rooms. FranticShipping, MangaQuestShipping, SpecialShipping, OldrivalShipping and ScarfShipping
1. Punishment!

_**High School Trouble**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Pokemon, never will.  
**CLAIMER:** This idea is miiine! Okay, read on.  
**NOTE:** PokéSouth High(name of the high school in my story) actually allows girls and boys to room together in a dorm room. Why? Uh, it's important in this story and schools used to allow that, so… Okay, don't ask anymore!!

_`-.__This Chapter's Summary__.-'  
_Gold gets punishment for sleeping in class, Crystal has the same punishment for helping him(which is quite a lame idea of mine…). A food fight happens at the cafeteria, landing some students, including Miss Berlitz, Pearl, -OC-, -OC- and -OC-, in trouble. Professor Oak, finding that Gold and Crystal's punishments were quite good, did the same thing to the five.

**P.S.** The name of the fic is a reference to High School Musical, as you can see. However, it isn't based on HSM whatsoever.

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Punishment!**_

* * *

"Gold!!" The teacher yelled.

A thirteen-year-old boy, who was snoozing behind his book with both his palms supporting his head, paid no attention and continued to sleep. He was wearing a messy and rumpled school uniform, which weirdly suited him.

"He's in trouble again." A brunette known as Sapphire smirked, mentally laughing. She was wearing a typical school uniform, and like Gold's uniform, hers was rather unkempt, as were her hair.

"Mm-hm… I'm surprised he still isn't expelled when he got actually detention for seventy-three thousand, five hundred and sixteen times, but who's counting?" Another girl, by the name of Crystal rolled her eyes, her head resting on her right palm and her elbow against her desk.

"Oh, seems to me that you're very interested in him, Chris. You even know how many times he got detention." Another brunette, Blue, smirked at her.

"Of course." Chris replied. "I mean, about the fact that I know how many times he got detention, not the me-being-interested-in-Gold part." She quickly added, her cheeks slightly turning red. "I'm the school president. I know everything about everyone."

Sapphire rolled her eyes at her excuse.

"Then how many times did Sapphy got detention?" Blue quickly asked, earning a death glare from Sapphire.

"Why bring me into this?!" She scowled.

Chris mentally thanked Sapphire for interrupting, since she didn't know the answer to Blue's question.

The teacher stared at Gold, waiting for a response, "GOLD!!"

In response, Gold lazily looked up, "…Hah…?"

"What is the answer to this question?" She asked sternly, pointing at the whiteboard.

"Uhhh… CHRIS! What's the answer?!" He yelled out, looking back at Chris.

Chris stared, "…One thousand, seven hundred and fifty-three meters and eighty-four centimeters…" _He doesn't even know such a simple question… Idiot._

Gold turned back to the teacher, shrugging, "Well, there you have it."

The teacher scowled at him, "Gold. Principle's Office. Now." She sternly told him, pointing at the door.

Sighing, Gold forced himself out of his chair and walked out of the classroom.

"Tough luck, man." A seventeen-year-old boy with black hair grinned at him as he walked by.

Gold fake-smiled, "Thanks for attempting to comfort me, Red." He said before rolling his eyes and walking out.

"Crystal." Chris looked up at the teacher.

"Huh? What?"

"Some-body is in trou-ble!!" A short blonde boy hummed loudly, interrupting the teacher.

"And, some-body-is go-ing-" The teacher copied his hum, "to get detention." She sternly finished. "Emerald, extra homework."

"Aww, man…" Emerald muttered. "Hey wait, you said somebody was going to get detention…"

Ignoring him, the teacher turned to Chris, "Crystal, to the Principle's Office."

"…Huh…?!" She blinked. A second later, she figured out what she meant. _Ohhh, Gold, you're so dead… Now I'm getting some sort of punishment thanks to you…_

"Oh well." Blue shrugged. "Uh well, nice knowing you, Chris." Blue smiled, hinting the thirtteen-year-old how stern the Principle is, while said serious girl just stared and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Nice to see you here." The principle smiled at Gold. "…again…" He added sternly.

"Nice to see you too, Mister…" Gold "smiled," but then trailed off and looked from his left to right, forgetting his last name as the principle stared in disbelieve.

"Oak." Gold turned, noticing Chris standing at the door, "Professor Oak."

Gold sweat dropped, embarrassed.

"_Boy, you're so dumb._" She whispered, leaning closer to him. She turned to Professor Oak, smiling, "Hellooo." She greeted, clearly nervous if this would affect which college she will go to.

_Known him for years and yet..._ "What did you do, Crystal?" Professor Oak asked, and then looked at Gold, "Don't tell me, Gold. You obviously slept in class again."

Gold sweat dropped, chuckling nervously.

Chris rolled her eyes, "It was Gold's fault!"

"Hey, what did I do?!"

"No, no! It was my fault! For befriending you! Now this would affect which college I'll go! And this is entirely your fault!"

Professor Oak sighed as he watched the two quarreled. "That's enough! Who do you hate?" He suddenly asked.

"Him! /Her!" They yelled at the same time, pointing at each other.

Professor Oak sweat dropped, "I mean, other then each other,"

"Silver. You know, the Silver that stole your PokeDex. He acts cold and always ignores me." Chris muttered.

"Your grandson, Green. Blue seem to pay a lot of attention to him. More than me anyway." Chris and Professor Oak stared at Gold with a look.

"For the last time, she is _not_ your girlfriend!" Chris faked-smiled, getting really annoyed at him.

"True. But she wants me…" He daydreamed, muttering with a grin.

"Yeah! Dead, that is!" Chris said with a false smile, followed by rolling her eyes.

"Okay then…" Professor Oak muttered, gaining the twosome's attention. He stared at his computer. "Let's see… Gold, you'll change dorm rooms with Ruby."

"WHAT?!"

"You. Switch. Ruby. Share dorm room. With Green Oak and Blue Aqua. Is that clear enough?"

"Ooh, Blue is in the same room, huh?" He rubbed his chin.

"Idiot." Chris mumbled, staring at Gold from the corner of her eye.

"And Crystal, you will switch rooms with Yellow De ViridianGrove."

"WHAT?! _You_, want _me_, to room with _Silver_?! Why does Gold get to be happy with his roommates and I don't?!"

"…" Professor Oak stared, almost glaring.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Just, _please_ don't let this affect my college life…" Chris begged. It was, after all, the first time she was in the Principle Office and to not receive some sort of reward or assignment.

"Nerd." Gold muttered.

"Delinquent." Chris muttered in return.

"Geek."

"Punk."

"Hm, maybe I should room the both of you together." Professor Oak interrupted.

"NO!!"

* * *

"WHAT?! _I_?! ROOM WITH _SAPPHIRE_?!"

"That's what I said. Now get your girly things off my bed." Gold replied an upset Ruby, poking Ruby's things with his cue stick.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! NOW SHE'S GOING TO BUG ME WITH THAT SUBJECT!!" Ruby screamed to no one in particular.

"Hey! Get these things off already! You do know it is suppose to be night time soon right? So I need to sleep! And… Ew, what's that smell on the bed? Some sort of perfume?" He asked, utterly disgusted by the smell.

Green, who was watching everything from his bed, rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like the words "Blue will flip at this" and "I'm going to get another headache again because of her ranting."

"GREAT! Barbarian girl and barbarian boy!" Ruby ranted.

"Don't worry, Ruby. I'm not interested in her at all. She may be pretty, but she's my "brother."" Gold replied, pulling the bed sheet off.

Ruby rolled his eyes at the word "brother," but then noticed Gold stripping the bed, "Hey what are you doing?!"

"…Didn't you hear me? I said I want all your things off the bed, and that includes the bed sheet. It reeks of perfume."

"It's not perfume! It's something called the scent of body lotion!" Ruby told Gold as if he was a low-IQ idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He tossed all of Ruby's things in the bed sheet. He then handed the "package" to him, "Now, take it. And by the way, ask Sapph to keep my bed sheet and return it to me in the morning. I prefer my own bed "smell" instead of yours."

"Which is what, your stinking sweaty body odor?!" Ruby ranted, grabbing a few other things and a luggage before marching out of the room.

"Hey, I do _not_ have an odor!"

"Yeah! When you're wearing Deodorant, that is!" Ruby yelled back before marching off to another dorm room.

"Hey, guys, what happened? I heard all the commotion-"

"Oh, hey, Blue!" Gold flirted, approaching a certain shivering brunette.

Green stared, but then went back to the book he was reading. Blue, on the other hand, was cursing mentally at her ill fate.

_Where is Silver when I needed him?!_ Blue thought, annoyed. "Uh…hiii…Gold… Why are…you here…?"

"Good news. You and I are going to share this dorm room! We're roomies now!" Blue went mentally deaf after hearing those words from "The flirt."

_Aw, man. What did I exactly do in my past life?!_ "Uh-heh-heh… Oh…r-really…" She sweat dropped, nervous and scared.

Green looked over once more, _Maybe I should flirt with her so that she would run away and leave me alone. After all, she always disturb me and ask me to do ridiculously stupid and crazy things…_

"Greeeen!" Blue suddenly screamed with false joy as she thought of a plan to get rid of said "Flirt", or at least avoid him, "Green, we can't forget about Green, right?! He's our roommate too! Say, why don't you guys hang out together?!"

Green stared, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

Blue turned to Green, letting her back face towards Gold. She frowned, mouthing the words "Help me here!" to Green.

Gold stared at them, confused.

Green let his lips form into an arrogant smirk, immediately mouthing the words "Ohh. What's in it for me?" once Gold looked away.

"Apparently, a punch from Silver if you don't help! Now do it!"

"How about you don't bother me for a year?"

"A month."

"Half a year."

"A week."

"Fine, a month then!" Green finally agreed. Blue was apparently good at mind games, and knows how much of a bother she is to him.

Blue grinned at her victory, but shivered at the thought that she needed to share a dorm room with Gold.

* * *

"HUH?!"

"Sorry, Yellow." Chris patted the blonde on the shoulder with an apologetic look, "Well, good luck with Red!" She cheerfully told her, and then proceeded to unpacking her own things.

"B-b-but… I mean…"

"You get nervous and clumsy around him, don't ya?" The two looked up at a bunk, where a girl sat and smirked at the blonde. She had violet eyes and had her long black hair tied into two messy ponytails. "Don't worry. I'll hire a personal doctor in case you fall and hurt yourself."

"Amethyst, why don't you ever help Yellow and make her feel bad all the time?" Chris stared.

"Well," Amethyst started, "It's called sarcasm and I like being facetious." She grinned, twirling her hair with her fingers.

"Nice range of vocabulary, but you are not helping Yellow here." Chris "smiled." _Great. Gold gets to be happy with his roommates and I don't. I hate him, that flirt…_

"Trust me, Yellow. Just be yourself and don't feel embarrassed about being clumsy and all. Boys find that is cute." Amethyst grinned.

"And you would know that because…?" Chris wanted for a reply.

"Because I asked a boy before." Chris and Yellow stared at her with a look, "Plus, this is Red we're talking about. He ain't that smart, nor is he…observant… All in all, I'm saying he's dense and ignorant." Amethyst shrugged, letting her hands mess around in her bag as she aimlessly attempt to look for something.

"Thanks so much for your cooperation. I suggest you go to the doctor and examine your brain. You're saying real senseless words, y'know that?" Chris said as politely as possible with intended offense.

"Watch what you say, Crystal. You won't like it when _you're_ the one going to the doctor," Amethyst replied with a fake smile, "with broken bones!" She finished with her fake smile widen.

"Thank you for your warning." Chris fake smiled. "Yellow, just calm down and…think of him as…your best friend!"

"Don't I already do that?"

"No, you're acting like he's your crush…" Chris muttered, though loud enough for them to hear.

"He's not-!"

"You know, if you're going to use excuses, at least use one that is even believable." Amethyst interrupted, causing Yellow to sweat drop. Amethyst turned to another roommate of hers, "SILVER!"

Sitting on another bunk was a redheaded boy reading a book. He looked up from his book and looked up at Amethyst, "What?"

_This guy is clearly mocking me… When someone else calls him, he immediately reacts, but when I call out to him, he just simply ignores me…_ Chris silently thought, twitching. _Since he and Gold hang out with each other, I guess the saying "Birds of the feather flock together" prove true…_

"Are you done with that book already?! We agreed you would pay me three bucks per hour!" Amethyst yelled at him from the other end of the room.

"She's so money minded…" Silver muttered. "I'll give it to you later, okay?"

"Fine."

"You don't even read this book anyway. You can't _even_ read." He grumbled to himself, hoping that Amethyst didn't hear him. To his utter dismay, she heard him, "I heard that, genius. You should know better, that I have a sharp sense of hearing." She calmly said, causing Silver to complain to himself further.

_Eh, I so hate Silver and his "brother…" One who got me punishment and another who continuously ignores me… Hate these boys… Professor Oak really shouldn't room girls with boys…_ Chris twitched again. She then turned to Yellow, "Hey, Yellow, you might as well get going to your new dorm now."

"Um, okay…" Yellow nodded, and starting packing up her things.

* * *

Ruby searched for his new room, or as he would like to call it, "Stinking, reeking hell of doom with no hygiene whatsoever." _Sapphire is going to freak when she finds this out… And she kills when she freaks… I hate my dad for making me go to a school which I utterly hate…_

"Hey, Emerald! Do ya know where Gold went?!"

"How would I know? It's not like I'm close friends with him."

Ruby groaned upon hearing the voices coming from behind a door, "Just to be safe…" He muttered, using a nose peg to pinch his nose, and hesitantly knocked the door…as soft as possible. A part of him hoped that they didn't hear him knocking, yet another part of him wanted to just run away from the school.

To Ruby's dismay, Sapphire's strong sense of hearing help her hear his knock and opened the door. Not much to his surprise, she was still wearing her messy uniform, unlike everyone else who were all wearing their normal attires.

_What am I thinking? Of course she'll be the one to answer the door… Emerald isn't tall enough…_ Ruby mentally groaned.

"Ruby? What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what's that…on your nose…?" She pointed, giving him an odd look.

"Just promise me that you wouldn't kill anyone after I tell you…" He pleaded, almost groaning.

"Just say it!" Sapphire impatiently told him.

"Uhh…" Ruby hesitated again, not knowing how to tell her this disaster without her attempting to kill him, "Gold got p-punishment, a-and…he and I need t-to switch…dorm rooms…"

Sapphire didn't react. All she did was stared at him. She wanted to freak out, yet another part of her was overjoyed… "Wah-Wah-Wah… WHAAAT?!!"

Sapphire yelled so loud that her yell echoed through every hallway of the building, and made Ruby flinched.

"What's going on?" A voice asked from behind Ruby.

Ruby span around, noticing one of the Professors behind him, "Uh…h-hi, Professor Birch…"

"PAPA! RUBY JUST SAID THAT HE AND GOLD SWITCH DORM ROOMS!! WHY MUST GOLD SWITCH WITH _RUBY_?!!" Sapphire yelled, waving her fist in the air furiously.

"Yes, I heard from Professor Oak, and he called me here to, uh, make sure you don't murder him, or if…Ruby faints from the room's _smell_." Ruby noticed Professor Birch shivered at the word "smell."

"Ooh… So there _is_ a smell…" Ruby muttered.

"THAT'S NOT THE OFFICIAL STORY!" Sapphire yelled at Ruby. "IT ISN'T A SMELL! IT'S CALLED SWEAT! WE PLAY SPORTS, SINCE WE'RE NOT SISSIES LIKE YA!!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A BARBARIAN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Okay, who wants supper?" Professor Birch interrupted in a fake cheerful manner. _And I thought they got along better after that Hoenn crisis…_

"Me, me, me!" Emerald yelled out from inside.

"YOU HEARD ME, BARBARIAN!" Ruby and Sapphire ignored them, and continued to fight.

"Ohhh, IT'S ON, SISSY!" Sapphire yelled and pulled up her uniform's sleeves, as if ready to launch a punch at him.

"Okay, who wants detention, then?" Professor Birch interrupted again, holding Sapphire back as she struggled to slip out of his grip.

Sapphire stopped struggling for a moment, then suddenly shoved her father's hands off her arms and faked a smile at Ruby. "Welcome to our dorm, Ruby. Would you like to come it?" Sapphire asked politely, but before he could answer, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Professor Birch grinned to himself, "It always works on her…"

The moment Ruby entered, he immediately sprayed air freshener over the whole room, and noticed that even Emerald was wearing a cloth over his nose.

"HEY! WHAT-" Sapphire yelled, but caught sight of her father staring at her with a look, "…are you doing?" She finished sweetly.

Emerald remove the cloth and breathe in the air, "Wow, it smells so much nicer! And look! I didn't faint!" He cheered, only to earn a death glare from Sapphire.

_Oh boy, Professor Birch is my idol now!_ Ruby grinned contently to himself.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no… Why him?" Yellow muttered as she made her way to Chris' old dorm room, staring at her feet as she dragged a luggage behind her.

"Him, who?"

"Huh?" Yellow looked up, finding herself staring into a pair of red eyes. His face was just an inch away, which made Yellow flinch. She quickly stepped back, almost screaming. "Aah- H-hi, Red…" She quickly looked down at her feet again, a red color running across her cheeks.

"Hi. Hey, where are you going with that luggage?" He stared at her yellow luggage.

"Uh…um, Crystal and I need to switch dorm rooms, so…"

"Oh, but that means…we're going to be roommates…?!"

* * *

"Here it is."

Yellow stared at the door. It was basically a nightmare come true.

_Great… Now I have to share a dorm room with Red and…wait, who was Red's other roommate?_

Red pushed the door after he unlocked it, stepping aside for Yellow to enter.

"So which is Chris'- I mean, my bed?"

"The one that doesn't smell of sweat." He joked, and in response, the blonde girl giggled. "That one." He added, pointing to the lower bed of a bunk.

Yellow nodded, pulling her luggage to her bed. She turned to the sixteen-year-old boy, still wondering who was her other new roommate, "Um, so, who's my other new roommate?"

"Uh-"

"Hey, Red! Wha- …Whoa." A certain blonde walked in, rubbing a towel against his wet hair, but paused when he spotted Yellow. "Well, well. Since when Yellow became your _girlfriend_, huh, Red?" He smirked.

The twosome's cheeks immediately turned a crimson color, "NO!!" They yelled in unison, and then turned to each other. Red quickly pushed the boy out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Pearl, don't utter nonsense! Yellow is _not_ my girlfriend! She's our new roommate and-"

"Oh, so we're roomies, eh?" Pearl smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, okay, I get it." He muttered with a grin, but then decided to change the subject, "So, that basketball match against that other school…it was suppose to be three days later, right? What time, again?"

Red sighed, "For the last time, it was three-fifteen…"

"Ohh…right… Got it!"

* * *

"Hey, Diamond…" A blonde girl muttered as she swept the floors of her dorm room with a broom.

"Eh? What?" Dia turned to his roommate, his mouth stuffed with snacks.

"Could you please stop eating all over the place? Crumbs from your breads are scattered all over the place!"

"Oh, sorry, Citrine!" Dia smiled sheepishly at Citrine.

"Well, if you overcome your 'dirt-phobia' already, you wouldn't need to worry about it so much." Their brunette roommate and friend, who was sitting on her bed, muttered to Citrine, filing her fingernails.

Citrine looked at her and fake-smiled, "Okay! Then I'll let all the roaches gather in the room! Thanks for letting me do so, Teal!" She said in a fake cheerful voice and shoved the broom aside.

"Oh, that's okay. Carry on." Teal replied calmly, still keeping her eyes on her fingernails.

Citrine grinned in response as she picked the broom up again, knowing how Teal hated bugs, most of them, anyway. "If you say so. Hey, Dia," She shrugged at Teal before turning over to said glutton.

"Hm? You want me to make dinner for you guys tonight?" He asked, his voice muffled from the food stuffed in his mouth.

"Well, yes. But I'm not asking that now. Um, you said Pearl, Red, Gold and their basketball team are going to have some sort of match against PokéNorth High, right?" City asked.

"Mm-hm. Why? Anything wrong?"

"Uh, n-no. Just wondering." She muttered to him, and started to get deep in her thoughts.

* * *

It was English class, and here's a newsflash: no one is paying attention to the teacher whatsoever. Except for a few, that is. Some are listening attentively, some are sleeping behind their books, and some are just plain bored and simply wasting time by watching the classroom's clock's hands. All that was heard were the groans from bored kids, snores from sleeping ones, the ticking of the clock's hands, and the boring teacher blabbering about something "educational," "intellectual" and definitely, BORING.

_RINNNG!_

Most of the students cheered, and the sleeping students quickly wake up. Within a few seconds, everyone scrambled out of the room, relieved that it was finally lunch time…all except two of them…

"Citrine, could you help me?" A certain navy-haired girl sweetly asked.

"Um, sure, Miss Berlitz!" The young girl smiled, wondering why Berlitz asked her out of all people. _Oh yeah, everyone, including the teacher, already ran out…_

"Good, help me carry my books to my locker." Her polite attitude suddenly disappeared, replaced with a nonchalant manner. She pointed at a tall stack of books with her right thumb, and then turned her attention to the young blonde girl.

"Um…if I may ask, didn't you pay Teal to do it? Ever since last month?" Citrine asked, being reminded of the money-minded brunette.

"Oh, Teal Oak? Yes, she quitted." Berlitz said with no expression. "So, are you going to do it? I'll give you five hundred bucks, okay? All right. I'm sure you know that my locker is right beside Teal's and my locker's combination, right? All right, bye then." She quickly said before Citrine had the time to say no, walking out of the room in a very lady-like manner.

Citrine stared as she walked out. _Has she forgotten that I'm also rich? Why would I need the five hundred bucks? Oh well. I hate myself for agreeing to everyone when they need help…_ She glanced at the stack of books with a sigh. Hastily, she grabbed her own books and attempted to carry Berlitz's stack of thick and heavy books, only to fail.

"Ugh. I blame dad for giving me such a kind nature…and absolute no strength" Citrine muttered under her breath, sighing. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, which were tied in two pleats, and fiddled with her orange ribbon. Her red eyes stared at the stack of books as she tried to think of a way to carry it.

"Oh, yeah! How could I forget? I could use my Pokemon!" Citrine grinned, pounding her right fist against her left palm. "Chimecho, use Psychic!"

* * *

_**CITRINE'S POV**_

"City, where were you? You're late by twelve minutes!"

"Oh, sorry, Teal, Amethyst. Miss Berlitz asked me to help her bring her books to her locker." I quickly apologized to my brunette friends.

"Asked? More like bribed. Oh, wait, I forget that you don't have the power to say no." Amethyst muttered, causing Teal to roll her teal eyes.

"So, our dear dorky friend…" Teal started, earning a glare from me, "Confident in the upcoming test?"

I grin, "Well, of course! I'm a straight A student, after all!" I said proudly.

"Yeah, which proves you're quite the workaholic." Amethyst said, munching on an apple.

I rolled my eyes, and I was also thinking of rolling her head. Even for Amethyst, that's brutally honest. I hate the truth _and_ reality. "Uh-huh…" I muttered sarcastically.

"Hey, there, Timberlake." An annoying voice calmly called out to Teal, addressing her by her real last name.

Teal grunted, and spun around, "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask you if you and Green did a little "bonding" time. After all, you _are_ not a true Oak member." A redhead carrying a tray smirked at her. Who was she? Oh, you'll find out soon enough…

Teal smirked, "Why would we need to bond? As you said, I'm not an Oak." She resorted. "Now go away. You do know that I'm eating right now, right Moron?" Teal asked, hinting that she was spoiling her appetite.

"For the last time, it's Maroon!" She glared.

"Okay, then Maroon Moron. Happy now?" Teal fake a dim-witted smile as Maroon glared, storming off.

All three of us giggled triumphantly. Well, until Maroon slipped and fell on her back, causing the food on her tray to collide with a certain enrage brunette's head…

_I hate that girl…_ Teal thought as she wiped her eyelids. She looked down at her food with a look, then threw her plate of noodles at the redhead, who already got up. Unfortunately enough, Maroon ducked, and the plate of noodles, instead, collided with a certain rich navy-haired girl, obviously causing almost everyone to gasp. By "almost everyone," I mean ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent. The zero point zero-one percent consisted of Teal, Amethyst and I, as well as some other level-headed students like Green.

Miss Berlitz hand reached up to her face. Using her fingertips, she wiped her face and dumped the noodles on the ground. She kept a calm look on, even though she was extremely infuriated inside. "Who…did…that…?"

"Um…" Everyone in the cafeteria hesitated, and a second later, almost everyone point at Maroon and Teal.

"…Empolean, GO!!" The calm rich girl finally exploded, tossing a Poke Ball.

Okay, freeze. I'm not going to tell you how it all went out. Let's just say that there were a lot of food thrown everywhere, and even more on the floor, and maybe even more on Teal, Amethyst and I… Oh, and let's not forget the water Miss Berlitz's Empolean sprayed everywhere. And a certain few of us used our Pokemon to freeze the water, all for the sake of protecting ourselves. Even worse, a certain idiotic blonde guy by the name of Pearl used an Infernape to try and stop the whole food fight, but instead, that big monkey made it worse. And eventually…Officer Jenny, the security officer, found out and informed the Principle of the big food fight. Is this going to affect which college I'll end up to? I hate that Maroon Moron too…she's one of the most unpopular kids around…

* * *

_Outside Principle's Office…_

* * *

_**Teal's POV**_

"I'm doom, I'm doom, I'm doom, I'm doom, I'm doom, I'm doom, I'm doom-…"

"Stop. Already." I glared at the grumbling Citrine with a pair of annoyed teal eyes. A whole bunch of students who either started the food fight or made it worse were all sitting on the benches outside the Principle's Office, and that, of course, includes _us_. It's all that Moron's fault, really. I despise her; she sickens me.

Amethyst was glaring at Maroon, completely ignoring City and utterly annoyed and angry at said Moron. "It's. All. Your. FAULT!!" She spat heatedly, trying to resist the urge to give her a punch and kick.

"No. Technically, it's all my Physical Education teacher's fault." Maroon calmly said.

"HOW?!" Nearly all the students yelled at her.

"Well, this morning, my classmates and I were having PE and were running about five laps, and I wanted to stop running because I wanted to tie my untied shoelace, but my teacher didn't give me a chance to explain why I'm stopping and instead made me run about five more laps." The redhead said, shrugging.

"You hadn't trip during the ten laps…and yet, you fell while carrying food in the cafeteria which led to a big food fight and resulted in us sitting outside the Principle's Office?!" The normally shy and quiet Citrine exploded, being unusually furious, and yet, it was typical of her. She took a deep breath, and started to pant and huff.

Maroon shrugged. "What, I can't control fate."

Everyone directed their attention to her, glaring, many muttering either "Uh-huh" or "Mm-hm" in a sarcastic way.

After a while later, we all went to the Principle's Office. The moment my foster Granddad saw me, he looked…sort of surprised, I guess. From there, it went all _downhill_, so I'm not going to tell you what happened. But, trust me, it's like I can read my foster Grandfather's mind. And…believe me, it was as bad as those two PokeDex holders, Gold and Crystal's punishment… On top of that, we actually have to clean up the whole cafeteria, and again, trust me, you wouldn't want to be me; the cafeteria is _beyond_ huge. Actually, I think our punishment was even worse than Crystal and Gold's! We have detention, we must clean the oh-so-humongous cafeteria, and a few other things so bad that I can't mention. One of the worst was that we have to eat some kind of food everyday for recess at the cafeteria. I think it's some kind of rice mixed with sauce, but we all like to call it _cement_, and some of us agree that thing can't pass as food, but maybe _clay_. The worst thing of all, Berlitz got her punishment easier than we did!!

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Stupid Moron girl… I hate her… Most unpopular kid, indeed… She's such an idiot… Sickens me…"

Teal continuously grumbled and complained to herself as she walked through one of the many hallways of one of the dormitory buildings, on her way to her new room. Apparently, Professor Oak thought that switching dorm rooms were a great punishment, seeing how much it upset Crystal and Gold. She stopped walking for a moment, and glanced behind her, where her Ivysaur stood. She stared at the Seed Pokemon, then directed her attention towards the big bag she(Ivysaur) was carrying.

"Just my luck. He can take it easy on Berlitz, but can't do the same for me, huh. At least he didn't make me room with _Green_." She muttered again, taking her bag off Ivysaur's vines after thanking her.

"Wally's room should be around here somewhere…" Teal said to Ivysaur, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Come on, let's go, Ivy." She motioned her starter, but not before having a flashback of what happened in the Principle's Office.

* * *

_Everyone left the room, when my foster Grandfather suddenly call out to me to talk about "something." Here's a hint on what we were talking about: it has something to do with a guy whose name starts with "Gr" and ends with "een". Also known as my foster brother._

"_What is it, foster Grandfather?" I asked with a bored expression, my arms crossed over my chest in a nonchalant way. Being in his office is torture enough. Why can't I just scrub every inch of the hallways of the school, then eat a mountain of cement? It's definitely a least torturing way to punish me, than to actually stand in his office._

"_You don't have to call me your foster Grandfather, you know."_

"_I know; I just wanna. Lookie, if this is about "bonding" with my foster brother, no thanks. I don't care about "bonding" with him. Besides, he shows disdain towards me every time we meet, especially when I'm acting all happy-go-lucky." I said nonchalantly, placing my arms behind my head._

_He started to mutter something that sounded like, "That's only because Blue always act happy-go-lucky when she's teasing Red and Yellow…"_

"_Huh? What was that?" I blinked, trying to figure out what he meant._

"_Oh, nothing."_

"_Good, then me is going." I told him, pulling the door open. At that instant, a few certain students came falling down on the floor in front of me. "What. Are. You. Guys. Doing?" I firmly asked, staring at the group._

"…_Nothin'." The six said in unison. Oh, yeah! Like anyone would believe them when they're in that kinda position on the floor. I'm not surprised that Pearl, Amethyst and Maroon Moron were eavesdropping, but even Berlitz, Citrine and Wally(who just happened to be near the Principle's office for some other reason) were listening in on us!_

* * *

"GRRR!! STUPID MORON!!! I SEE WHY SHE'S THE MOST UNPOPUKAR KID AROUND!!! OH, I HATE HER! I SWEAR I'LL ONE DAY KILL HER!!!" Amethyst yelled as she walked through a hallway, a violet sling bag hanging from her right shoulder.

Glancing at the doors with a pair of annoyed violet eyes, she sighed, "Where _is_ that stupid new room of mine? I always get lost in this stupid school and its dorms… I hate my life…and maybe even more than I hate my twin brother… " She muttered with an obviously fake grin. Raising her hand, she glanced at the Poke Ball she held, "And believe me, Momo… MY HATE FOR MY BROTHER IS DEEPER THAN SAPPHIRE AND RUBY'S LOVE!!" The Pokemon in the Poke Ball, which had jaw-like horns, rolled her eyes at her master's anger.

"HEY! Stop yelling; some people are trying to study here!" A female voice yelled from a door beside the black-haired girl.

"Yeah, right. She's probably the only one who studies, other than City. Now I know why Chris and City get along so well: they're both studious maniac geeks…" Amethyst muttered.

"I heard that! And I prefer if you call us intellectual people who don't swing on vines everyday!" Chris yelled from inside.

Amethyst stared at the door with a bored look, "Whatever…" She muttered. "Hm, dorm room 348… Oh, found it!" Amethyst cheered. Just when she was about to knock on the door, a green gecko opened the door. "Eh?"

"Hi, Amethyst." Amethyst looked down, noticing a certain short blonde. "Y'know, I really do hate you for making me move into another room when this one started to not smell anymore."

"It smells?"

"It used to." Emerald replied, walking away as Amethyst stared with a confused look.

"Eh…o…kay…" Amethyst muttered, entering the room. She closed the door behind her and turned her attention to a certain blushing twosome. "Uh, what are ya two doin'?" Amethyst stared at them.

"Studying." Ruby replied. He had his glasses on and was sitting at a table, refusing to turn to either of them since he was blushing furiously.

"Reading." Sapphire replied at the same time, holding up a book to cover her face. Her words got Amethyst and Ruby to stare at her with looks.

_Ooh… So they heard me while I was complanin' in that hallway? Heheh, oops._ She grinned. "Ya don't even know how to read!" She rolled her eyes and snatched the book out of Sapphire's hands.

* * *

"Aw, great…" Citrine muttered. Looking up at her Yanma sitting on her head, she continued, "It's a no brainer why Amethyst and Teal keep badmouthing that Maroon kid… Moreover, we, five teenagers, actually have to clean a beyond-gigantical-and-humongous cafeteria… And I don't think Miss Berlitz is going to help in cleaning…" She mumbled.

"Yan yan!" Her Yanma chirped.

"Don't think Miss Berlitz is going to help, don't think Miss Berlitz is going to help!" A parrot Pokemon flew over to Citrine, copying her words.

"Huh? Wait, this Chatot…looks like…"

"It's belongs to me." Citrine mentally groaned upon hearing the voice. She looked over at a door, noticing Pearl exiting the room.

_Oh, great. Wait, if he's exiting that room that must mean that's my new dorm room._ She suddenly brighten up. "Hello, Pearl. Bye bye, Pearl." She quickly walked past him and entered the room, leaving him outside with an annoyed look.

I quickly closed the door behind me, sighing. Sensing someone staring at me, I turned around, catching sight of Yellow and Red, both staring with questioning looks as they held a book each while sitting on their beds, "Hellooo!" I nervously greeted with fake cheerfulness. "Errm, I'm Amber, but people call me by my middle name, Citrine!" I quickly introduced myself, trying to distract them.

"Er, hi…I'm Red." Red hesitantly replied, slightly sweat dropping.

Yellow blinked, but then smiled, "Hello! My name's Yellow!" She cheerfully introduced herself, closing her book and getting of her bed, standing in front of me.

I slightly cringed. "Uhm, so…" I started, walking over to a bed, "I guess this bed's mine?"

"Mm-hm!" Yellow nodded.

I started sniffing, smelling a terribly awful stinking smell. I followed my nose and eventually realized that the smell came from under the bed.

"Anything wrong?" Yellow and Red blinked at my weird behavior and sniffing.

I bended down and picked up a stinking sock from under the bed, a disgusted look on my face. Turning to Red and Yellow, I replied, "You think?..." I stared with a still disgusted look.

* * *

"Just my luck…" Berlitz muttered as she walked through a hallway with her arm crossed over her chest, her butler following behind with a few bags in hand. _Now I actually have to share a dormitory room with commoners. I really do prefer staying at the Hotel daddy bought._

"You see, Sebastian? This is exactly why I hate going to the cafeteria to eat. I prefer dining at my personal dorm, my suite at "The Berlitz."" Berlitz turned to her butler with a look.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have gotten into trouble if you just throw your food instead of using your Empolean." Sebastian replied.

"And throw my caviar at _commoners_? Uh, I don't think so." She replied, causing Sebastian to sigh.

_Sigh… Maybe I shouldn't have taught her that commoners are…commoners…_ He sighed, sweat dropping at Berlitz's arrogance.

"Anyway, it supposed to have nothing to do with me. It's all because of those two girls. If it wasn't for them, I probably would've been relaxing in my suite right now instead of making my way to the supposed commoners-only dormitory room."

"You are at fault too, Milady. Even though they started it, you really shouldn't flood the entire cafeteria…"

"Flood? Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?"

Sebastian stared, "…Milady, the water mess your Empolean created, together with the other Pokemon's ice attacks had made the cafeteria an _ice skating rink_." Sebastian replied, putting a certain emphasis on the words "ice skating rink."

Berlitz had an embarrassed look on, "Um, right." She muttered.

"Hey, Miss Berlitz." Turning around, Berlitz realized Pearl was standing behind her, causing her to flinch slightly.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" She blinked, slightly annoyed that he had to appear behind her so suddenly.

"Uh, because _this_ is where Dia's room AKA our new room is?" He replied her.

"Oh."

They just stood there staring at each other, completely ignoring Sebastian's presence. After a long silence, Berlitz finally broke the silence out of impatience and annoyance.

"Well? Aren't you going to open or knock on the door?"

"Oh, no. I'm no longer your "bodyguard," remember? I'm not going to be your butler nor slave this time." The blonde boy hastily told her, earning a weird look from Sebastian, the rich girl's _butler_.

"Just open the door." She impatiently told him.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

The next thing Sebastian knew, he was witnessing a long and somewhat heated quarrel between the two, completely ignored. He rolled his eyes, placed the bags he was carrying on the floor, and opened the door, "There. It's _open_ now. After you." He said to them, inviting them in, but just when Pearl was about to enter, Berlitz ignored him and just went in before him, earning a glare from Pearl. Sebastian picked up the bags and followed suit.

Berlitz glanced around. A bed was to her left, and another was to her right. The third bed was right in front of her was a bigger-sized bed with a canopy over it. _That must be Professor Oak's adopted Granddaughter, Teal's bed. She sure is fancy when she doesn't actually accept allowance from Professor Oak._ "Where is Dia?"

"I told you; I'm not your butler! So don't ask me," Sebastian, once again, gave Pearl a weird look as he said those words.

"Tell me and I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"What do you take me for- oh, a hundred bucks? I think he went out for a while. He'd probably be back in a while."

Without a word, Berlitz raised her hand, revealing that she was already holding money notes in her hand. Pearl simply snatched the money and started muttering something about having enough money to buy something as Sebastian sweat dropped at Berlitz's way of bribing.

"Hey, there is only fifty bucks!" Pearl exclaimed.

"What you said wasn't much of a help. I would have instead given you the full amount if you actually knew _where_ he is or _what_ he's doing." Berlitz replied without turning to him as said blonde boy glared at her, when they suddenly heard a familiar yawn. Turning to the door, they noticed a certain black-haired glutton.

"_Yawn_…Huh? Oops, I forgot to lock the door again!" He grinned sheepishly as the others sweat dropped.

"You always do. Anyway, where did you go, Dia?" Pearl asked, but Dia was already sleeping and snoring on his bed, causing him to sweat drop. "That idiot…"

Berlitz simply walked over to her new bed, which used to be Teal's. Sebastian followed and placed the bags on the floor, "Need anything else, Milady?"

"No, that will be all. Thanks again, Sebastian. I will unpack by myself tomorrow." Berlitz replied. Nodding, Sebastian left the room. As her butler left, Berlitz glanced at Dia, then at Pearl, who was currently yelling at Dia to wake up. _Just because I used to travel with them, I have to share a dormitory room with them…_ She silently thought, sighing.

* * *

Sigh...long chapter... Anyway, review please! And, yeah, the names Teal, Citrine and Amethyst came from OldrivalShipping, MangaQuestShipping and FranticShipping respectively. I was thinking of using those names for the children of the PokeDex holders for another fic, but eh...

REVIEW, PLEASE! :)  
I'll post the next chapter after at least maybe...three reviews?


	2. Pestered Pesky Girl

_**High School Trouble**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** -holds up a banner which says "I don't own Pokemon!"-  
**CLAIMER:** This idea is MIIINE!!! Oh, and I own the OCs, Teal, Amethyst and Citrine!!!! Okay, carry on.  
_`-__**.**__This Chapter's Summary__.-'  
_Miss Berlitz, Pearl, Teal, Amethyst and Citrine receive their punishment, although, Miss Berlitz is not helping out one bit. Meanwhile, Yellow starts being clumsy around Red, which starts to confuse and worry him. Annoyed and frustrated, Blue tries to get rid of Gold, who's following her everywhere she goes, and starts to devise a plan, while Crystal is getting annoyed at him. Berlitz tries to bribe Pearl in doing whatever she wants, while Dia does everything she says without accepting money.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I was sort of hesitant to put this chapter up, cuz...well... I pretty much thought that this chapter... well, sucks. It's more of a filler chapter of some sort. So, SORRY for posting such a lame chapter!! -sheepish look- By the way, I decided to change Citrine's appearance. Well, I dunno...she sort of look more like Yellow and Red with blonde hair and red eyes... And she was suppose to be more of a mix of Gold and Chris(since I utterly suck at creating looks for my OCs). Oh, and you know how I mentioned in last chapter that Citrine's first name is suppose to be Amber? Er, I decided that Citrine should be her first name, since the name Amber is more of a miz of Red and Yellow. Say, why doesn't anyone even think of Amber? It is also a color. Anyway, the real Amber might appear in a sequel or something... And, yeah, you don't have to tell me this chapter was plain lame for being a filler chap...

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Pestered Pesky Girl**_

* * *

_DRRILLL!!!_

"Ugh! WHA! Wha-what the heck is going on?!" Pearl quickly yelled, jumping out of bed with a pillow covering his ears, annoyed that he was rudely awakened by the loud drilling noise.

Dia started to wake up as well, lazily sitting up and stared at what was happened.

"Oh, morning, boys. My Empolean is just doing some touch-ups for my room." Berlitz replied with a calm grin. Apparently, said rich girl's penguin Pokemon was using Drill Peck to drill holes, for something to hang, they were guessing. And from his expression, Pearl was ready to murder her, Berlitz was guessing.

"WHAT? YOUR ROOM?! What, are we invisible or something?!" Pearl yelled, while Dia just stared in mid-air with a sleepy look.

"What else? You _are_ commoners."

"Okay, enough of that commoner-talk! Stop the renovations! We need to clean up that cafeteria, remember?!" Pearl glared, annoyed. _Ohhh, now she's going WAY to far!!!_

Berlitz turned to him, "What is your point?"

"Uh, you have to accept punishment?" Dia blinked.

* * *

_After a few hours(due to Berlitz reluctance to receive punishment, much to Pearl's dismay)…_

* * *

Here we have a scene of the students attempting to melt the ice…and Berlitz sipping tea with her eyes nonchalantly closed while sitting on her Rapidash. Apparently, Berlitz simply refuse to do anything except sitting down and claims it was her tea time.

"You know, why don't you just melt the ice using Fire-type Pokemon instead of clawing and scratching the ice?" Miss Berlitz ask, opening her eyes and gazing at their useless attempts.

Amethyst, who was looking down at the ice, looked up with an annoyed look. She changed her expression into a fake grin, smiling (somewhat creepily) at Miss Berlitz, "Well, here's a question for _you_. Why don't you get your butt off your Rapidash, and comes and work your butt off like we are?" She asked with the sweetest of fake tones.

Miss Berlitz stared, "Asking me to work is like asking the Professor to lift your punishment."

Teal suddenly joined in the quarrel, siding with Amethyst and flashing the most sarcastic smile at Miss Berlitz, "And asking me to tolerate with your arrogance is like asking me not to kill yooou. NOW, GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE HORSE'S BACK AND START WORKIIING!!!" Teal hollered, louder than Pearl could ever yell.

Citrine quickly covered her ears, trying to save her dear eardrums from bursting. She sweat dropped nervously at the quarrel, slightly annoyed that Miss Berlitz caused Teal to get mad. Because when Teal gets mad…you wouldn't want to even know what will happen.

"Okay, I had it! Saruhiko, Flamethrower!" Pearl finally exploded, tossing his Poke Ball.

Saruhiko, Pearl's Infernape emerged from the Poke Ball and used the Fire-type attack, but suddenly, a walrus-like Pokemon blocked the path of the Flamethrower, much to Pearl's surprise and dismay. It seemed to be almost completely unaffected by the flames, roaring loudly. Berlitz herself was staring at the Pokemon, recognizing it as a Walrein, a little surprised by its sudden appearance.

"Good job, Reno!" Amethyst called out to the Walrein, causing everyone to stare at her. "What do you think you're doing, son-of-battle-expert?" Amethyst asked, a serious frown on her face.

Berlitz kept her eyes on Amethyst's Walrein, _Hm, an effect of its special ability, Thick Fat…_

"Huh?" Maroon blinked.

Amethyst grunted at Maroon's stupidity and Pearl's impatience, "With all this ice, you could burn the entire cafeteria! Electricity can spread through water, and flames can too with ice!"

"Well, then what do you plan to do?" Pearl asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This!" Amethyst grinned. "Reno, Giga Impact!" She shouted. The male Walrein did as told, and his fangs immediately shine brightly. The walrus smashed his fangs against the ice below him, causing the entire ice surface to break apart. City was already lifted up to the air by her Yanma, and Teal was airborne on her Altaria. Amethyst was already on Reno's back, while the others were losing their balance while standing on the ice, eventually falling down.

An annoyed and fallen Pearl got up and stared at Amethyst, "You could've warned us, you know!"

Amethyst smirked back, ignoring him, "Well, now we can clean up faster! Riro, go show 'em what we mean!" She violet-eyed teenager tossed a Poke Ball, and in a flash of light, a Pokemon with a pointed long nose stood in front of them. "So, my trusty Shiftry-"

"That's a horrible pun." Berlitz interrupted as she got up on her feet, causing Amethyst to stare at her in disbelieve with black lines running down from her forehead.

_I think she's too used to watching Dia and my manzai act…_ Pearl sweat dropped.

Amethyst, trying to ignore how clueless Miss Berlitz could get, immediately orders her Shiftry to levitate the ice pieces. The Wicked Pokemon obeyed, and with a flap of her leafy fans, the ice pieces levitated. With another command from Amethyst, Shiftry unleashed an X-Scissors attack and completely destroyed the ice pieces into sparkles, which rained down on the teenagers. While Miss Berlitz, Pearl and Maroon utter a "Wow…", Amethyst is clearly annoyed at their dazing and promptly orders them to use the same technique with their own Pokemon.

* * *

_After a while…_

* * *

"Hello to the sleepy citizens of Kanto! They are PokéSouth students…who are currently late for the first period!" Blue, being the loudmouthed and annoying girl she is, had barged into Red, Yellow and Citrine's room, talking through an imaginary microphone. Of course, Citrine wasn't around since she was one of the students who are to receive punishment and have to wake up earlier than others to clean the cafeteria. And of course again, the sleeping Red and Yellow completely ignored said annoying girl, or rather, they weren't aware of her presence. Blue stood there in the awkward silence as she waited for their response, and finally exploded.

"HEY!!! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY IDIOTS!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR A SINGLE WORD I SAID??!!! GET YOUR LAZY SELVES OUTTA HERE ALREADY! YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Blue yelled at the top of her lungs, waving her fists around. She honestly didn't even know why she bother to wake them up, when she herself is also getting late with this little barge-in-Yellow-and-Red's-room detour.

Another moment of silence took place as said annoyed annoying girl's first generation PokeDex companions once again failed to take notice of her.

"Man, I should've caught a Pokemon that knew SmellingSalt…" Blue muttered, remembering that the move wakes up any sleeping foes, or as Blue would like to put it, the move wakes up any sleeping dense idiots who are in love.

"I think I just lost some IQ points with that high-pitched scream of mine… I really am insane for even befriending this pair of annoyingly dense lovebirds…" Blue muttered. Fortunately enough for her, Yellow and Red immediately jump out of bed in unison.

"Oh! I'm so late!" Yellow panicked, running all over the room.

"The teacher is so going to freak out at me!" Red yelled from the other side of the room, grabbing his uniform.

Blue was slightly confused at they suddenly waking up, but then realized that the word 'lovebirds' made them jump out of bed. Casting a wicked and mischievous smirk, she used her most innocent and sweet fake tone, ready to torture and tease them, "Good, then to save time, why don't you use the bathroom together to change clothes?"

The twosome's cheeks immediately turned a crimson red in response to Blue's dirty mind. "Wha~!"

"T-that's okay! Red can use it first!" Yellow nervously blurted.

"N-no! Ladies first!" Red anxiously replied.

Blue snickered in amusement. Oh how she enjoyed teasing and torturing them.

* * *

_After a few minutes…_

* * *

_RIIING!!!_

"_Huff…Huff…Huff…_" Right after the bell rang, signaling the first period, the door flung open, revealing a huffing threesome.

"Hello, Red, Blue and Yellow. You're all _late_." The teacher said, staring at them with a neutral facial expression.

"Huh?! We arrived less than half a second after the bell rang!" Blue exclaimed, trying to reason.

"Exactly, which means you're late. Now take your seat before I decide to give you extra, extra homework."

"Yes, sir…" The three reluctantly replied, glancing at the seats. Red and Yellow both shyly took the seats, far, far away from each other. Blue stared at the remaining seat…oh great. She has to seat between that flirtatious Gold and the cool-headed arrogant Green…

_God… Isn't it enough that I have to share a room with them?! Does Arceus hate me?!_ Blue literally dragged herself to the two boys, the teacher even had to tell her to hurry up about four times.

"For the last time, Blue. Hurry up!" Make it five times. Right after the teacher just said that, Blue sat on the chair, slouching her back.

"Just…my…luck…" Blue muttered through gritted teeth, though loud enough for Green to overhear and soft enough to avoid Gold's ears.

"Hey, Blue! Isn't it fate that we're seated next to each other?" Gold, once again, flirted with Blue.

_Ugh. I hate this guy…_ Blue stared at the whiteboard with a bored and annoyed expression, ignoring Gold as he continued to blabber about something she didn't care of. _So he gets detention not only by sleeping in class, but by also talking and not paying attention…_

"Gold, be quiet or I'll give you detention!" The teacher told him off.

_Told you…_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you telling me off, at least I'm not sleeping like most of the other students!" Gold quickly reasoned.

"Exactly! At least they aren't being noisy in my class." The teacher replied, causing all students who are still miraculously awake to sweat drop.

* * *

_After the first period…_

* * *

"Ehhhrrgg…" A certain annoyed brunette moaned as she dragged herself through a hallway.

"Hey, hey, Blue!" Gold, who was right beside her− and here the young and usually annoying brunette quotes −"My competitor in being the most annoying person there is.", called out to her.

"Whaaat…?" Blue asked, clearly bored and annoyed. The moment she reached her locker, she entered her combination and took out some books, completely ignoring Green, who was actually right beside her and taking books out of his locker as well.

"The school dance is coming up in twelve days' time!"

"…" Blue stared and blinked with a bored facial expression. "…So? I already know that."

"Well, I was just wondering-"

"No." Blue quickly cut him off coolly, shutting her locker close and walking off. The moment she said that, Green somehow felt weirdly relieved.

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask you!" Gold protested, running after her.

"Just sounded like your, "Can you go to the dance with me?" voice." She impassively replied, quite annoyed that he was still following her, "Leave me alone and ask Crystal to the dance already, 'kay? 'Kay, good boy." She asked, and then quickly patted on his head like he was some kind of Pokemon and walked away.

"Chris?" Gold blinked with a confused look. After a moment of thinking, which he seriously seldom does, he blushed slightly. Quickly brushing the thought out of his mind, he went after Blue, ready to pester the young teenager, or as Green would like to put it, "Pesky girl being pestered."

Green watched the two run off, one trying to get away and another going after her. He slammed his locker shut, and turned to the direction where Blue had came from, only to get stopped by a certain pair of red eyes.

"Hey, Green!" Red cheerfully greeted.

"Uh, yeah. Hi, Red." Green greeted, "So…"

"Huh?"

"…You're not with Yellow?" Green bluntly asked, teasing Red unbeknownst to said calm boy.

"H-huh?! W-why would I be with her?" Red asked, stuttering terribly.

"Come on, the whole entire school knows that you have a _crush_ on her. And judging from your hesitant reply, it's simply pragmatism." Green said, not realizing that he's becoming more like the male version of Blue.

"Pragma-whaaa…?" Red blinked as Green stared in disbelieve.

"It's hard to believe you actually didn't fail in English class." Green muttered, though loud enough for Red to hear.

"Eh-heh-heh…" Red sweat dropped. "What about you? Got a date for that dance?"

Green stared, "Do you really expect me to go?" He asked, walking to another hallway opposite to the one Blue and Gold took as Red followed.

"Well, yes. It _is_ after all, the school's birthday. And you're the Grandson of the school's Principle."

"So? All the girls in the school are either fan girls or crazy girls with different personalities that somehow made it to my "Friends List", miraculously enough. Yellow, Sapphire and Lady Berlitz are all examples. How do you expect me to ask any one of those fan girls to the dance? And, I am _not_ asking Crystal, Sapphire or Berlitz since they're not my type, and as for Yellow, she is taken by you-"

"Hold on! Whaddya mean, "_taken_"?!" Red quickly yelled at Green.

"You haven't ask her? And yet, you ask me if I got a date when you yourself, don't even have one." Green arrogantly told him.

"Well, I _was_ going to ask Yellow, but…"

"Let me guess. You failed terribly by chickening out."

Red sweat dropped. "No! Actually, we were talking when that food fight started, and a plate of rice hit me in the face…" Green stared with a look of disbelieve. Laughing nervously, Red decided to change the subject, "Um, anyway, enough about me. Have ya asked Blue?"

"…Why would I want to ask her?" Green blinked, keeping a neutral facial expression.

"Well, because you said Chris, Sapphire, Lady Berlitz and Yellow aren't your type, and-"

"Actually, I said Yellow was _taken_ by you." Green interrupted.

A faint red color ran across Red's cheeks. Trying to ignore what Green just said, Red continued, "…and you didn't like the fan girls, so that leaves Blue."

"Exactly! Which is exactly why I'm not going." Green replied, walking to another hallway as Red just stood and watched him walked away. Sighing, Red started to mutter something and head to another hallway opposite to the one Green took.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_**SAPPHIRE'S POV**_

"Ugh… Oh. No." I groaned, staring at my timetable.

Ruby, who was right beside me, glanced over, "You can read?"

I glared, quickly throwing the timetable into my locker and shutting said locker before he got the chance to see what was written on it. Or rather, what was drawn on it. Hey, can't help it. My English sucks. "Shuddup, Ruby."

"Hey!" A heard a voice called out from behind me. Turning around, I realized it was Amethyst.

"Weren't you cleaning the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Hee hee, we're almost done. With my Pokemon's powers, it was an easy job. And, Professor Oak definitely won't allow me to skip lesson just because I need to clean up, right?" She grinned.

"Professor Oak allowed you to use your Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"No, but since we created the mess using our Pokemon, I argued that we should be allowed to use our Pokemon to clean up the mess."

"And the Professor agreed?"

"Nope! I did it without his consent!" Amethyst grinned back at us, causing us to sweat drop. It was quite typical of her to break rules, really. "So, you guys are going to have English Literature later, right?" She grinned at us. Somehow, I felt she was smirking at me, for a stupidly obvious reason.

"Yes. Why?" Ruby replied, blinking. I, on the contrary, stared with a look of despise at the thought of _English_.

"Oh man." was all that came out of my mouth.

"Well, I got into a fight in my class and got transferred to your class." Amethyst replied, shrugging. She turned to a locker near mine, opening it after entering her combination code.

"Double oh man…" I muttered, though my words didn't escape Amethyst's ears, much to my dismay; she was more-or-less raised in the wild like me.

"Heard that." Amethyst smirked at me. She dumped all the books in her locker and shut it close.

"You're not bringing any books?" I asked, a rather bored expression on my face.

"Why bother? I don't understand a single word in it."

"Sometimes, I find myself mistaking you for Sapphire…" Ruby said to Amethyst with a neutral facial expression.

"Uh yeah, at least I don't get into embroidery!" Amethyst shouted back as they both walked through the hallway, poor me following suit.

"Well, unlike you, my bed doesn't smell like stinking reeking sweat!" Ruby argued back.

Oh great. My cousin and future boyfriend are quarreling like-…wait, forget and ignore that future boyfriend comment… Though, I'm getting annoyed. Why hasn't Ruby asked me to that school-birthday-dance-thingy? …Uh, not that I want him to… Yeah, don't mistake me for being desperate… And besides, it's a _dance_. And the word _school­_ and _dance_ usually mean music, ball room dancing, tuxedos and…_dresses_. Although, I can't help but wonder why he hasn't ask me yet…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Next period… Chemistry…" Yellow whispered to herself, grabbing a few books from her locker.

"Gold, stop following me around! Ask Chris to the dance instead!"

"I…I don't like her!"

_**YELLOW'S POV**_

I quickly took notice to the two voices, one sounding quite annoyed and another sounding quite…embarrassed. I spun around, noticing Blue and Gold. From their different facial expressions, I could tell Blue was quite annoyed, and Gold was…blushing? It must be because of Blue's Crystal comment… I wanted to call out to them, but I think they won't take notice of me anyway…since they just walked past me, failing to take notice.

I walked in the direction from where Blue and Gold came from, but my eyes were still fixed on the twosome who was walking in the other hallway behind me. "Gold sure is flirtatious towards Blue…" I whispered, not really looking where I was going.

_THUMP!_

"Ow…" A familiar feminine voice muttered, as did I.

I looked at what was in front of me. What I saw was a lot of books on the floor, and Crystal on the floor right in front of me.

"Oh, sorry, Yellow. The stack of books I was carrying blocked my view." Chris apologized and helped me up, already on her feet and picking up the books.

"Ow…" I muttered again, not exactly paying attention. "Oh, er, it's my fault too. I got distracted when I saw Gold pestering Blue, so-"

"He was what?" Chris interrupted, looking quite annoyed at the thought of Gold pestering girls again. "That foolish idiot…" She muttered.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

* * *

_**PEARL'S POV**_

"Oh man, why did I agreed to take her books?!" I literally yelled through the hallway, a stack of books in my hands.

Apparently, Miss Lady here just bribed me into carrying her stack of fourteen thick books with money…lots and lots of money, thousands of dollars-! Okay, Pearl, get a grip! Although, I need the money to buy a few things, and here I am… Dia was also carrying a stack of books. I think he's carrying 'bout sixteen books… I had no idea how he got so strong, but he didn't get bribed and just did it willingly… He can get so idiotic sometimes.

Berlitz kept a neutral facial expression and simply cover her ears in response of my holler. It annoys me whenever she did that… "Well," Berlitz started. I could sense she was giggling in her mind, which of course, further annoys me… "You agreed when I said I'll pay you a thousand bucks."

From behind the tall stack of books, I scowled. Maybe I should have asked for a few more thousand bucks and _then_, carry the books for her. Man, if it wasn't for that emergency call regarding who-knows-what from Miss Lady's father, her butler Sebastian would be here. Apparently, one of Miss Lady's punishment is to not be able to call on her servants while in school, thus resulting in said rich arrogant girl bribing me into being her personal school servant.

I glanced over at the grinning Dia. I wonder why he's doing everything she says. I'm doing it for money, what is he doing it for? I'm guessing he's doing it for…for…a year supply of food. Yeah, that's right. It's so typical Dia.

"You know, I'm actually glad that the cafeteria food fight happened!" Dia grinned from behind the taller stack of books as we all stopped at a doorway to a room.

Miss Lady and I kept silent for a while, both staring at said glutton, "…You hate me, don't you…" We replied Dia in unison.

"No, that's not what I mean!" Dia quickly exclaimed, sounding quite panicky. "I mean, since the cafeteria isn't available for the students to eat at, the Professor announced that everyone shall eat at The Berlitz hotel-"

"WHAT?!" The usually calm and collected rich girl promptly yelled.

"I know! That means everyone will be able to taste my cooking, since I'm a culinary assistant at the hotel!" Dia happily exclaimed, misunderstanding Miss Lady's reply.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Miss Lady quickly shouted at him, annoyed. "They can't do that! I can't allow _commoners_ enter my hotel!"

"Why not? We often stayed at the hotels your family owns when we used to travel." I asked, keeping a neutral facial expression.

"That's different! This hotel is much more prestigious than the other hotels we used to stay at!" She argued.

Okay, this is getting on my nerves, that whole commoner talk… "Hey, what's the big deal? It's _just_ a hotel." I said, "mocking" her unbeknownst to me.

"_Just_ a hotel?! It isn't _just_ a hotel!" The wealthy girl yelled back. Before I even had the chance to argue back, she grabbed Dia's collar forcefully, causing him to loose grip of the stack of books. "All right, spill it, mister! How come I didn't know about this?! And how did you know about it?!"

"Uh, w-well," Dia blinked, slightly surprised and frightened at her sudden outburst, "Professor Oak's voice just kind of rang in my head-"

"Don't you mean that he announced it through the _P.A._ _System_?" I stared with an annoyed look.

"Uh, yeah! I think… Anyway, it was announced while all of you were in the Principle Off- "

The wealthy girl immediately let go of his collar(causing him to plummet on the floor on his back) and started mumbling something under her breath, walking into the room right in front of us, expecting us to follow.

* * *

_Later after school…_

* * *

_**BLUE'S POV**_

Slamming the dorm room door shut, I threw my books on my bed, collapsing on said bed, giving a long sigh at the same time.

Green, who was sitting at the computer desk, glanced at me. "What, aren't you supposed to be happy after eating five large plates of food in a row at The Berlitz?"

I lifted my head off my bed, looking at him, "What business is it of yours? I don't remember any part of you being so nosy."

Green stared. _I only asked because she usually gives me a headache when she rants on about something…_ "You can choose to tell me or not. But if not, then don't rant on later."

I dropped my head back on the pillow, grunting. "Arg, Gold had been following me all day!! ALL DAY!! I mean, he even attempted to go in the Ladies with me…in short, he was plain annoying and has a dirty and perverted mind!"

_Why did I even asked?! Man, she's going to keep ranting on again…_ I noticed Green grabbing his head, as if having a headache. Although, I completely ignored him.

"And then, he…" I continued ranting, even though Green wasn't listening. I hate it when he pays no attention to me- I mean, not that I want him to… But anyway, I hate Gold even more…ever since he _touched my rear_… Come to think of it, Silver is such a good little brother, but he really should beat him up again. I do blame Crystal for not being his girlfriend…

_Oh, god…_ "Then where is he now?" Green finally asked, trying to resist the urge to retreat back to his hometown of Pallet.

"Well, he went back to that Pokemon daycare center to help out that old couple."

"… … …Well, good for you then." Green said with a neutral facial expression, turning back to the computer in front of him, _That Gold sure is one lustful guy… And I thought I had it the worst sharing a dorm room with a pesky girl and a sissy, now this…_

"Hm, I really need to find a way to get rid of Gold…" I muttered to myself, rubbing my chin with a mischievous look.

"…What?"

"I mean I'll pair him up with another girl," I paused. "…so that he'll get off my back…"

_Oh no… She wouldn't…_

"I'll pair him with Chris!" I clasp my hands together, grinning.

"She would…" I heard Green muttered.

"Huh? What was that, Green?"

"Uh, nothing…"

I blinked. I wonder what he was mumbling about… Tee hee, but anyway! It should be fun pairing that flirtatious perverted Gold with Christy! Ha… I'll just need a little more help from Teal!

* * *

"Hm, so…this…plus this…times this and divided by this…equals…" Citrine muttered, writing something in her book. She was wearing a pair of glasses, or as her friends would like to call it, "dorky pair of spectacles that City wears while she's engrossed in her studies."

Red was by his bed, bouncing a basketball of the ground. Getting slightly bored, he glanced over at her book from behind, "Why are you so uptight about that math test? It's in a week's time."

Citrine looked up from her book and into his red orbs, with a slightly annoyed expression, "Precisely why I'm studying now. Before the test, there's this chemistry test, and after the math test, there's the biology test, and after that-"

"Okay, I get it." Red quickly cuts her off, holding his hand up. "There are lots of tests because the teachers are uptight, tense people." He muttered, continuing to bounce his basketball,

Citrine looked up from her book again, with yet another slightly annoyed facial expression. Pushing her spectacles up the bridge of her nose, she stared, "…Are you talking about me?"

Red smiled nervously at her, then turned away and walked towards his bed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_**YELLOW'S POV**_

The twosome promptly looked towards the door. Red ran over and jumped over the mess created by a certain ex-roommate, and opened the door, coming face to face with…a stack of books…

"Uh…Yellow, what are all these books here for?" Red asked, staring at the tall stack of books.

"Uh, hi, Red. Is City in there?" I leaned to my side and peered at Red from behind the books. Apparently, my hands were occupied with holding the books, so I had to kick the door to knock it.

I hear footsteps. Someone was walking towards me, and I figured that it must be Citrine. She took the books out of my hands, smiling brightly, "Oh, those are mine! Thanks, Yellow!"

I stared as she took the books out of my hands, while Red just gawked at the stack of book with a sweat drop. We both walked over as the red-eyed intellectual and studious girl slammed the books down on the desk, and sat on the chair, getting back to her studies. Red and I looked at each other. With a shrug, I made my way back to the door.

"Well, I better get back to Nurse Joy's clinic. I heard a few wild Pokemon got seriously injured during some sort of battle for leadership of a herd of Pokemon, so- WAH!" I find myself falling down flat on my face, on the smelly reeking floor. Seriously, do Red and Pearl even mop the floor? Even once a week?!

"Yellow! You alright?" Red asked, helping me up. As he helped me up, I noticed a pair of jeans around my ankle. No doubt, it belongs to a certain ex-roommate… It's official- we need to clean this mess created by him… It's too bad that Citrine is too engrossed in her homework that she's even ignoring her "dirt-phobia"…

"Sorry, that's mine," I sweat dropped as Red untangled my leg free from…_his_ jeans… I really do know nothing about boys, even though I disguised as one myself…

"Hm-hm… Lovebirds…" I immediately blush a furious red upon hearing those words Citrine whispered to herself. I so hate that school paper! Apparently, Teal manages the "Romance in School" column, and then, that ever-so-tragic day happened… She actually wrote that Red and I have a crush on each other! Really, it isn't true! …That was what I said, but ever since then, people around the school had been torturing- I mean, teasing us…

Still blushing, I glanced at Red. He didn't seem to even notice what Citrine just said…

"Uh, um, bye!" I quickly ran towards the door, only to fall flat on my face once again. This time, however, I tripped over…nothing. Maybe I tripped over my feet, but I honestly didn't really care.

"Ow…" I muttered. Two falls in a row really hurts. Have you tried? I overheard Citrine giggling to herself and Red gasping. Helping me up, Red also noticed Citrine giggling, since her laughs practically can be heard throughout the entire floor… Although, as expected, he was too dense and didn't know why she was laughing.

_Great… I really have to talk to Teal about that school paper…_

_What's wrong with her? She had been acting all clumsy ever since she moved into our dorm room…_

* * *

_**LADY BERLITZ'S POV**_

Hm, it should be done by now…

Dia, Pearl and I were all currently returning to my room- I mean, our dormitory room. Both Dia and Pearl were giving me weird looks as I grinned to myself, but I wasn't really bothered.

_**PEARL'S POV**_

As Dia opened the door, I stared at what became of our room. I continued staring, and stared, and kept on staring.

"Whoa, what happened?" Dia asked the grinning Berlitz.

"Yes, what…" I muttered through gritted teeth, clenching my fists. "…HAPPENED?!!!"

As I exploded, Miss Lady promptly covered her ears, as always.

The room had totally changed. It used to be very much like other dormitory rooms, but now it looks so…so…

"SO GIRLY!!!" I hollered again, yelling at the top of my lungs.

It was pink, white, pink, yellow, pink, red…everywhere! Except my and Dia's bed, of course… But…but…PINK! IT. IS. PINK!

"I paid some students to renovate my-" I glared at the word "my."

"Ahem, our room." Miss Lady quickly corrected herself. No wonder why there were so many absent students during the first few periods… "And I _did_ leave my Empolean behind, did I not?"

I continued glaring intensely. Oh, if only looks can kill. but…why PINK…out of all colors, HUH?!

"Why. Must. It. Be. PINK?" I asked between huffs, trying to keep myself from complaining to the principle.

"No particular reason." She replied calmly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ehrg. I _hate_ this high school…

* * *

_Next day…_

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

"This is so my best plan yet!" Blue grinned, walking through a hallway, currently on her way to meet a certain Professor's adopted Granddaughter. "Tee hee… And after this, Gold would leave me alone…FOREVER!!!"

Literally everyone walking by stared at her, surprised at her sudden yell.

_Oh, snap._ Blue sweat dropped, quickly walking at a fast pace, trying hard to ignore all the pairs of eyes that laid on her.

Walking up to a door that had the sign "The 'South Revere' Staff", she knocked on the door. As she expected, the brunette she was look for opened the door.

"Hey, Teal! I need your help again-"

"Is it about helping you pair up Gold with _someone_?" Teal interrupted, sounding as if she had just read Blue's mind.

"Er, yeah. How did you find out?"

"Oh, I sort of _noticed_ when you suddenly became Gold's self-proclaim girlfriend."

"…_That twit_… And how did you know?"

"He told nearly everyone he knew. But don't worry, I doubt anyone would believe him!" Teal grinned.

"Hey, isn't that Gold's girlfriend?" Blue suddenly scowled in response to the voices behind her. She felt like killing Gold right now, and she would if it wasn't against the law.

"Uh-huh. I believe you, all right." Blue told the sweat dropping Teal sarcastically.

"Er-heh… N'way, what's in it for me if I do it?"

"Well," Teal slightly flinched in response to Blue's smirk, "I might _accidentally_ tell Professor Oak that you actually yearn for Green to accept you as his sis-"

"Done!" Teal immediately agreed, not even allowing Blue to complete her sentence. _Blackmailer…_

_Hehe… I WILL get rid of Gold from my life permanently!_ Blue mentally let out a laugh, causing Teal to stare in confusion. "Tee hee, thanks then!"

Just when Blue was about to skip off, Teal replied, "No prob! Anything for my future foster sister-in-law!" She grinned, noticing Blue blushing before she ran off.

"Hee!" Teal grinned, letting a giggle escape her lips, but just when she was about to close the door, she noticed a certain blonde girl at the door. "Oh. Hey, Yellow,"

"Hi, Teal. Could you…by any chance, include an anti-romance section in your column?" Yellow asked hesitantly.

"Hm, I'll think about it." Teal muttered, rubbing her chin. Regaining her cheerful self, she smiled, "And don't worry, it wouldn't include you and Red!! Well, gotta go now!" Before Yellow could reply, she closed the door, grinning to herself as she left a blushing Yellow outside.

_Double great…_ Yellow mentally smacked herself, walking off and grumbling.

"Ha! Ohh, I'm SO goood!!" Teal grinned with a satisfied look on. Turning around to get back to her work, she found herself staring at a pair of aqua eyes.

"Teal, you do know that it's-"

"Yes, yea. Whatever. Hey, don't forget! My column is the most popular second to the 'Ask Shirley' column! So don't try to stop me, chief." Teal grinned triumphantly at Citrine's silence.

Teal grabbed her bag and gathered her files and papers in her hands, heading out of the room. As she left, a certain black-haired girl poked her head out from the storeroom, glancing around.

"Ha, Shirley rocks, all right!" The girl grinned

Citrine stared. "Your column may "rock," but-"

"But you basically make the paper boring enough for the students to turn it into an airplane." Amethyst interrupted, smirking.

Citrine rolled her eyes, "Anyway, shouldn't you be working on your column?"

"Oh, yeah!" Amethyst grinned, running off.

* * *

Yeah, this chap is so lame and pointless, I know. Yeah, so you notice Citrine has aqua eyes now. N'way, since it's so lame, eh, one review is probably enough for me to post the next chap, and I'm going to update maybe tomorrow or so... And I promise, the next chapter will be much less lamer! -grins- See ya!


End file.
